Sleeping
by jyvonne13
Summary: Inuyasha is trying to sleep but people keep makign noise and waking him up. Read Review and Enjoy!


**I love writing these little Inuyasha one-shots. I have a ton of them i'm working on but i decided to upload this one because i think it's the funniest. It's not supposed to take place at any point of the actual Anime, it's just random. And i also suck at titles. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sleeping<strong>

Inuyasha and Kagome were sleeping next to each other one morning. They had arrived at a village the night before and one of the elder's let them stay at their house after Miroku convinced him of a demon he had to exorcise. Plus he had a hot daughter so Miroku insisted that they stay there.

Kagome woke up after a terrifying nightmare about failing her math exam which was next week. She planned to be back home by tomorrow studying for it whether Inuyasha got mad at her about it or not.

They were the only ones in the room; the others must have been awake already having breakfast. She turned over and saw Inuyasha fast asleep. She didn't blame him; he'd had a rough week.

A few days ago they were being attacked by hundreds of demons and he killed every single one of them. Naraku had created a new reincarnation and it was nearly impossible for Inuyasha to kill. Even in seemingly hopeless situations he always found a way to defeat anything and Kagome admired him for that. He'd been in a vicious fight with his half brother Sesshomaru. He'd saved her from some bird demons that had kidnapped her trying to feed her to their babies and steal the Shikon Jewel shards. He fought Kagura the wind demon the day before and spent half the night fighting Naraku nearly to death and Inuyasha had been extremely angry when he escaped. He'd suffered some really bad wounds through all of this. Not to mention some nights he hadn't even slept at all keeping watch to protect them from anything that might sneak up on them.

She ran her hand through his thick shaggy bangs as she watched him sleep. She found it funny the way he held his sword when he slept. It reminded her of when she was younger and she'd hold her stuffed animals that way. He looked so peaceful and innocent when he was sleeping. Sometimes they didn't realize how much he went through. And of course with his tough personality he never dared show them how worn out he really was.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and yawned.

"Good morning," she said.

"Good morning," he said sleepily.

"Did I wake you up?"

He shook his head. "Not really." He yawned again and sat up grunting in pain. The wounds he'd gotten from Naraku last night were throbbing.

Kagome put her hand on his shoulder concerned. "Are you okay?"

He put his hand on hers. "I'll be alright Kagome, you worry too much."

"Do you blame me? After Naraku hurt you last night you don't know how worried I was."

A look of anger crossed Inuyasha's face when she said Naraku. He could have had him, but after stabbing him and knocking him nearly unconscious, he left with that evil laugh of his. "I can't believe that bastard got away."

"Don't worry about it right now. We'll find him again and you'll get him next time."

"I hope so," he said yawning again.

Kagome noticed his eyes were halfway closed and he looked like he'd collapse. "You look really tired."

"You have no idea. I think I've only slept two hours this whole week, if that."

"Go back to sleep then."

He shook his head. "Don't you have to go back home? I'll sleep later." He tried to get up but she pulled him back down onto his pillow.

"I can wait. Get some rest. I'll make sure no one bother's you."

"Thanks Kagome. Hand me Tetsusaiga."

She gave it to him. "Why do you sleep with this? It's not like anyone is going to attack you."

"You don't know that. It makes me feel safe." He closed his eyes and was soon fast asleep.

Kagome leaned down and kissed his cheek. Then she got up and went to find the others. They were in the front room sitting on the floor eating breakfast.

"Good morning Kagome," Sango said as she sat down next to her.

"Good morning," Kagome replied.

"Where is Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.

"He's still sleeping. He's really tired and doesn't want to be bothered right now," Kagome explained.

"I don't blame him after all he's been through," Miroku said.

The head of the village came in with a plate. "Your breakfast Lady Kagome," he said handing it to her.

"Thank you."

"How are his injuries doing?" Miroku asked.

"He claims he's fine but knowing him it's the exact opposite," Kagome said.

"He's so stubborn all the time," Shippo said.

"He can't lie about that though. Naraku hurt him pretty badly, even for Inuyasha he has to still be in a lot of pain from it," Sango said.

"Where are we going after we leave here?" Shippo asked.

"Well after Inuyasha wakes up we'll head back to Kaede's village to rest up a bit," Miroku replied. "Are you still going home Kagome?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, I have a really big test this week."

Suddenly they heard a lot of commotion and noise outside.

"What in the world is that?" Sango said standing up heading towards the door to see what was going on.

Before she got there though the door flew open and Koga came inside. "Hey Kagome, I thought it was your scent I caught around here." He went over to her and sat next to her holding her hands.

Kagome blushed. "Um, hi Koga…"

"So where's the dog? Did you abandon him? It would be a shame if he got killed, that was supposed to be my job."

Kagome took her hands back and glared at him. "Inuyasha is still alive and we didn't abandon him."

Koga crossed his arms. "Well where is he?"

"He's sleeping," Sango said.

Koga snickered. "_Sleeping_? Well then, I'll just have to go wake him up. Good thing he's still alive, I still have to opportunity to kill him," he said standing up. He started to head down the hallway towards where Inuyasha was sleeping.

Kagome grabbed his arm. "Koga wait. Inuyasha needs to rest, he's barely slept all week and he's recovering from some really bad injuries. Don't wake him up."

"Alright Kagome, fine. I'll listen to you just because you're my woman."

Kagome flinched when he called her his woman.

He put his arms around her. "I'll wait until he wakes up, then I'll impress you with how I take him out."

Kagome rolled her eyes and removed his arms from around her. "I don't think that'll impress me very much." She sat down to finish her breakfast.

Koga sat next to her. "I'll prove you wrong."

* * *

><p>Outside, Sesshomaru was flying towards the village with Jaken and Rin on his back. He landed out the ground in the village getting many stares from the villagers.<p>

"Are you sure this is the village Inuyasha is in, Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked.

"I'm sure of it. His smell leads him here," Sesshomaru replied.

"Lord Sesshomaru, why are you going after Inuyasha?" Rin asked.

"The last time I saw my brother, I intended to kill him. But he used that backlash wave of his against me. We're going to settle this right now," Sesshomaru explained.

When he'd seen Inuyasha a few days ago he launched one of his attacks on him but Inuyasha used the backlash wave and sent it flying right back at him injuring him badly. He was recovered now (for the most part anyway), Rin made sure of that, and he wanted his revenge.

They entered the village and people stared as they walked past. He turned to one of the villagers. "Is Inuyasha here?"

"You mean the boy with the white hair and dog ears?" Sesshomaru nodded. The man pointed to the house they were staying in. "He's in there. I don't think he's left yet."

"Jaken, keep Rin out here and watch her," Sesshomaru said.

"Yes my lord," Jaken said.

"I'll be a good girl for you Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said.

Sesshomaru patted her head. "I know you will. Keep Jaken out of trouble." He walked towards the house.

"Hey!" Jaken exclaimed. Rin giggled.

* * *

><p>Inside, they were still sitting in the same places as before.<p>

"Man how long is he gonna sleep?" Koga exclaimed impatiently. He started to stand up. "I'm gonna go wake him up."

Shippo grabbed his arm. "No you're not Koga. Why don't you just come back another day when Inuyasha is awake?"

"It's better to come when he's not around. He always gets in the way of me and Kagome." He put his arm around Kagome's shoulders. "Let's get out of here Kagome and go get in the hot spring together."

Kagome was blushing a lot now. She pushed Koga away from her. "Maybe another time."

"I'll hold you to that."

Suddenly the door opened and they saw Sesshomaru standing there. "I'm here to see Inuyasha. Where is he?" he said when he didn't see his brother anywhere.

"You can't see him now Sesshomaru, he's sleeping," Miroku said.

Sesshomaru glared at them. "Am I supposed to care?"

"Who is that?" Koga asked never having had the opportunity to meet Sesshomaru before.

"Inuyasha's half brother. They share the same father," Sango explained.

"I see, that would explain the resemblance," Koga said nodding.

"Sesshomaru you can't see Inuyasha right now," Kagome said.

"Why not?"

"He's sleeping. He told me to keep everyone away from him because he doesn't want to be bothered."

"You can't restrain me Kagome. I'll go wake him up whether he likes it or not," Sesshomaru said.

"What do you want with him anyway?" Shippo asked.

"He injured me last time we fought and I plan to kill him," Sesshomaru replied as if it were obvious.

"Hey wait a minute!" Koga said standing up. "You can't kill Inuyasha. That's what I came here for!" he exclaimed.

Sesshomaru looked down his nose at him. "And who are you, you scrawny wolf?"

Koga raised his eyebrow. That was the exact thing Inuyasha always called him. "Wow, you two really are related," he said with a snort. "I'm Koga, the wolf demon. I can't let you kill Inuyasha, that's my job!"

"Um Koga, it's not exactly the best idea to cross Sesshomaru that way…" Miroku tried to warn him.

All of a sudden Sesshomaru slapped Koga in the face. "OW!" Koga shouted as the poison from his claws burned his face. Sesshomaru proceeded to go wake Inuyasha up.

"Kagome, he's going to wake up Inuyasha," Shippo said.

Then the door opened. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called.

Sesshomaru turned around when he heard her voice. "Rin, didn't I tell you to stay outside?"

"I'm sorry, but you told Jaken to protect me and he let me fall off a bridge and I hurt my knee," Rin said pointing to her knee that was bruised.

Jaken poked his head in. "My lord, it was an accident. I didn't mean to let her fall…!"

Sesshomaru walked over to them glaring at Jaken. He looked back at everyone else and pointed a poisonous claw at them. "I'll be back." Then he went out the door with his companions.

Everyone else stared after them. "What was that all about?" Sango said.

"I'll never understand why he lets that little girl tag along with him," Miroku said before sipping his tea.

Shippo shrugged. "Who cares? She got him to leave. If he had woken up Inuyasha he'd be really mad."

Kagome headed down the hallway to make sure none of the commotion with Sesshomaru and Koga had woken him up. Sure enough he was sleeping like a baby when she checked on him.

They sat inside for a while then heard a lot of noise and screaming outside.

"What's going on out there?" Kagome said.

Miroku and Sango looked outside. "There's demons attacking the village!" Miroku exclaimed.

"You guys stay here, we'll take care of this," Sango said. "Kirara, come with us." She grabbed her weapon and she and Miroku and Kirara went outside to save the people.

Koga came closer to Kagome. "So Kagome, now that we're alone…"

"Hel-lo, I'm still here!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Hey, um, Koga, how about you go outside and help fight off those demons?" Kagome suggested.

"Why should I? What are they to me? I'd rather stay in here with you," he said looking into her eyes.

"I'll kiss you if you do," Kagome said.

Koga jumped up. "I'll be right back." He ran out the door.

Kagome leaned back against the wall. "Finally he's gone."

"You're not really gonna kiss him, are you Kagome?" Shippo asked.

Kagome laughed. "Of course not Shippo. I just said that to get him to leave for a while."

"But he'll come back expecting a kiss won't he? Then he'll brag about it to Inuyasha and he'll be _really_ mad," Shippo pointed out.

Kagome's eyes got wide realizing he was right. "Oh no! What am I gonna do?" she exclaimed.

Shippo shrugged. "Run away?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Inuyasha heard a lot of noise coming from outside. It sounds like demons roaring and people screaming. Then he heard Miroku shout "WIND TUNNEL!" and more screaming.<p>

"What the hell is going on out there?" he mumbled. He put his head under his pillow but could still hear everything thanks to his highly sensitive dog ears.

"Damn these ears."

He was tempted to go outside and see exactly what was going on but decided against it. Kagome said everything would be fine. He closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>It was too late for Kagome to do anything about Koga. The others were already back. Koga went over to her and took her hands. "Alright Kagome, I'm ready for my kiss." He leaned towards her to eagerly lay his lips on her.<p>

Kagome thought fast. She pushed his face away. "Um Koga, I can't kiss you. I'm not feeling very well." She pretended to cough for the effect. "See, I don't want you to catch anything."

"Nonsense Kagome, I won't catch it. I'm a demon remember?" He tried to kiss her again but she pretended to cough and sneeze. "Wow you really are sick."

The owner of the house came in. "Hey you, old man, could you get some soup for my lady? She's sick. Make it snappy."

The man nodded and went to go get it.

Shippo gave Kagome an "I told you so" look and Kagome just shrugged.

Suddenly they heard more noise and screaming outside.

"Oh no, what now?" Sango said.

The door opened again and Kagura the wind demon came inside. "Where is Inuyasha?"

"He's sleeping," Miroku said.

"You can't see him right now," Kagome said.

"We should just make a public service announcement so we won't have to keep repeating ourselves," Shippo said.

"I don't really care. I'm here on orders from Naraku. I was told to bring Inuyasha to him dead or alive…preferably alive," Kagura said.

"Too bad lady, I've been trying for an hour and they won't let me touch him. You'll have to wait in line like the rest of us," Koga said. "Hey yo old man! Where's my lady's soup?" He looked at Kagome. "Are you feeling okay babe?"

Kagome pretended to cough. "A little bit." Sango suppressed a laugh at her little charade.

"Wait in line?" Kagura said. "Who else is in line?"

Suddenly Sesshomaru entered. "Stay out there and obey order's Jaken!"

"OH come on!" Kagura exclaimed. "Are you telling me I have to wait for you two to finish with him? You must be out of your mind!"

Koga went over to Sesshomaru. "So Sesshomaru, what's with the big fluffy thing on your shoulder? Like, what is it? I can't figure it out. Is it a pillow or something?" he asked as he rubbed the fluffiness.

Sesshomaru slapped him, _hard_, in the face.

"What the hell?" Koga exclaimed rubbing his face.

Shippo shook his head. "You're not supposed to ask about it Koga."

"Kagura, what are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I should ask you the same thing," Kagura said.

"I'm here to slay Inuyasha."

"Aren't we all," Kagura said. "Unfortunately I have strict order's from Naraku to bring Inuyasha to him so you'll have to let me take care of this one." She headed back to where Inuyasha was.

Sesshomaru pulled out his sword. "Don't take another step."

Kagura turned around. "I didn't want to have to fight you Sesshomaru but, whatever. I will if you want me to." She used her fan to direct her winds towards him. "Dance of the dragon!"

Sesshomaru redirected it with his sword, Tokijin, and intended to take a stab at her. Then they saw Koga headed towards Inuyasha.

"Ha, idiots." Suddenly he was jumped by Kagura and Sesshomaru. "Get off me you fools!" he shouted.

Kagura stood up and stabbed her heels into their backs. "Out of my way boys, I have to kill Inuyasha!"

Sesshomaru used the whip from his claws and pulled her back throwing her into the wall.

"Damn you Sesshomaru!" she shouted.

Koga looked Sesshomaru up and down. "Dude, what is up with you?"

"You're next," Sesshomaru said. He tried to do the same to Koga but he avoided him and punched him in the face.

The rest of them gasped.

"Koga really has no idea who he's dealing with," Miroku said.

Sesshomaru pulled out Tokijin on Koga. Then Kagura came over and a big fight was about to break out.

The owner of the house came in. "Oh no, not in my house…"

"They're going to wake up Inuyasha and destroy the house," Sango said.

Kagome stood up. "I'll stop them." She stood up on the table. "SHUT UP!" she exclaimed.

* * *

><p>While this was going on, Inuyasha was sleeping soundly. Then he heard some shouting. It sounded like Sesshomaru then Kagura. He ignored it then went back to sleep. Then she heard Koga shout "what the hell!" and one of Kagura's wind attacks.<p>

He tried his best to sleep but his ears were twitching as he heard all of this shouting. He heard Kagura scream and a crash.

"Damn you Sesshomaru!"

He put the pillow over his head. He heard more shouting and banging and the sound of swords clanging together.

"SHUT UP!" Kagome shouted.

He opened his eyes and sat up. Why was it so impossible to get some sleep around here? He stood up, grabbed Tetsusaiga and left the room.

"My god, people!" Kagome exclaimed. "Inuyasha is trying to get some rest and here you all are screaming at each other and about to destroy this mans house. All of you stop…!"

He came into the room and everyone got silent. Kagome was standing on the table; Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were sitting against the wall trying to stay out of everything. Sesshomaru had Tokijin held to Koga's neck, Koga had a handful of Sesshomaru's hair and had his fist raised as if to punch him again, and Kagura had her fan raised about to use another wind attack. The old man who owned the house was standing in the corner watching in horror at the situation.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Inuyasha said.

Everyone started talking and shouting at the same time.

"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha exclaimed and they got quiet again.

Kagome went over to him. "Inuyasha I tried to make them all be quiet but they wouldn't listen to me…"

Inuyasha put his arm around her. "It's not your fault."

Koga snatched Kagome away. "Hands off my woman!"

Inuyasha glared at him. "Your woman?" He pulled Kagome back. "What are you talking about? She's my woman!"

Koga pulled Kagome back to him. "I bet you didn't even know she was sick!"

Inuyasha gave Kagome a questioning look. "You're sick?"

Kagome shook her head. "No not really, I…"

"Yeah she is sick," Koga said. He looked at Kagome. "You're supposed to be eating your soup."

"Actually I suddenly feel better," Kagome said.

Koga gave Inuyasha a smug look. "She was going to kiss me but she doesn't feel well."

A murderous look crossed Inuyasha's face. "WHAT?"

Shippo shook his head. "I knew this would happen."

"You've been kissing _HIM_?" Inuyasha practically shouted.

Kagome shook her head. "No, of course not…"

"You promised me you would," Koga said.

"I never _promised_ I would kiss you," Kagome pointed out.

Suddenly Inuyasha smacked Koga in the face.

"You know, I'm getting really tired of being slapped!" Koga exclaimed.

"Okay so you're trying to steal my girl, nothing new there." Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru and Kagura. "What do you two want?"

"I have strict order's to bring you to Naraku dead or alive," Kagura said.

Inuyasha snorted. "Like that's gonna happen. And you?"

"Revenge," Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha snickered. "You guys really think you can kill me. You make me laugh." He pulled out Tetsusaiga. "Who's first?"

"WAIT!" the old man exclaimed. They all looked at him. "Not in my house! Take it outside!"

They all shrugged and headed outside. Koga cracked his knuckles. "You're going down Inuyasha."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Keep dreaming."

The others stayed inside and listened to the sound of them fighting.

"You shouldn't have told Koga you'd kiss him Kagome. I told you Inuyasha would be mad," Shippo said.

"It sounds like he's going especially hard on him," Miroku observed.

Kagome crossed her arms. "I just wanted to get him to leave me alone. I didn't think he'd take that seriously."

Miroku smirked. "You didn't think _Koga_ would take that seriously?"

Kagome just shrugged.

"It was funny though," Sango said. "Are you still sick Kagome? Are you feeling better?" she teased.

Kagome pushed her arm. "Stop it."

Inuyasha came inside looking satisfied.

Kagome went over to him. "What happened?"

"I nearly stabbed Sesshomaru to death, used the backlash wave on Kagura, we won't be seeing her for a while. And I put a pretty hard beat down on Koga for kissing you," he said.

Kagome raised her eyebrow. "But Koga didn't kiss me."

"Well…I bet you he would have if I hadn't done something!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Kagome crossed her arms. "Inuyasha, do you really think I would kiss Koga?"

"Do you want breakfast?" Sango asked Inuyasha.

"No, I'm in the middle of arguing," he replied. He turned back to Kagome. "I don't know! How do I know you wouldn't? Apparently you promised you would."

"I guess it's time to leave then," Miroku said. He turned to the old man. "The demon has been exorcized and I've given my prayers. You'll be free of any more harassment."

The man bowed his head. "Bless you kind monk."

"I never promised anything!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Well why the hell did you say you'd kiss him?"

"Let's go," Sango said. They left the house with Inuyasha and Kagome trailing behind arguing.

"Inuyasha, Koga doesn't kiss half as good as you do!" Kagome said.

Inuyasha pointed at her. "HA! How would you know how good Koga kisses if you've never kissed him? Admit you kissed him!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Inuyasha you're being ridiculous." She grabbed his hair and pulled his face close to hers. "I've. Never. Kissed. Koga!" she exclaimed.

"Oh sure, like I believe that."

Kagome threw her hands up in frustration. "You're impossible! You know, your jealousy is flattering but you just take it too far!"

"What? I am NOT jealous!" he exclaimed.

"Sit boy!" Kagome said.

"AH!" Inuyasha's face slammed onto the ground creating a crater around him.

Shippo looked at his face. "You know she really didn't kiss Koga."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is short, it wasn't really meant to be a long story just something i came up with randomly. If you ask me it would have made a really funny episode. Reviews are much appreciated. Peace out!<strong>


End file.
